The Running Proposal
by Moonlight Sonata94
Summary: One shot. What happens when you combine the popular SBS variety show, Running Man, and a romantic So Yi Jung?


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…

I submitted this one shot as an entry to the challenge (Christmas – Fairytale Challenge) at simplylove. I picked Snow White. Hope you like it!

…_._

_Once upon a time…_

"Good morning everyone!"

_There's this girl that I've known since high school. We met coincidentally. Well, no, not really. She's my best friend's girlfriend's best friend. Is that confusing? Well, okay, I'll repeat it again. My best friend, Jun Pyo, has a girlfriend, Jan Di, so she's Jan Di's best friend. Anyway, back to main topic, while helping Jun Pyo win Jan Di over, I was always responsible in taking care of the best friend._

"Hi, I'm So Yi Jung!"

_The first time I met her… Well, she's not the type of girl I associate with, that's for sure. But, it can't be helped. I knew I would always meet her because of Jun Pyo and Jan Di. So, I took care of her when we went to New Caledonia. And she's more annoying than I thought she'd be. Talking about soul mates and all._

"I'm one of the F4 and I would appreciate your help!"

_Then, I helped her get revenge on her asshole ex-boyfriend. It's not my style. But when I saw her tear-streaked face, I can't seem to let it go. I immediately felt anger boiling inside me and I want to punch the asshole myself. And I got closer and closer to her after that. I can't control myself. I was always worried about her. Like that time we went skiing. She almost got into an accident. She can really be clumsy sometimes._

"I want to propose to my girlfriend. We've been together for three years. I love her very much. And I'd like to propose to her in a special way."

_She was always finding ways for me to open up to her. She took pottery classes to understand me better. I was unreasonably happy. I didn't know why I was happy when I found out about it. It's not like what she did was something to take notice of, right?_

"I thought about it. How can I show her how much I love her? No. How can I show the whole world how much I love her?"

_What I did notice… She never left my side. Even after she knew about my first love, Eun Jae. Even after she knew about how crazy my family is. She had always been there. I have always pushed her away. I even crossed the line one time. But she's right there. She's there to comfort me. And be worried about me. I thought I was the one who had always protected her. But the truth is… she's the one who had always protected me. _

"I can always arrange a dinner date. I can always shower her with flowers. I can always make personalized gifts for her. I can always do those. But I want a unique proposal which she would always remember. Which everyone in the world, including our friends and family, would always remember. So I'm here today to ask you to help me. A special proposal for the girl I love and will love for the rest of my life."

The video presentation faded out as everyone who was watching clapped. The seven Running Man members, Ji Suk Jin, Yoo Jaesuk, Kim Jongkook, Gary, Haha, Song Jihyo and Lee Kwangsoo, were all surprised at the video. Running Man is a variety show where the members are given missions to get a prize. Sometimes, there are guests, artists, idols and famous people alike, who join the show. Their current filming place is at Namsangol Korean Town.

"Woah, so that was So Yi Jung, one of the F4 and South Korea's most famous potter!" Yoo Jaesuk, always the MC, said.

"He's such a cool guy." Haha declared while all of them nodded in agreement.

"Daebak! That was sweet! Really sweet!" Song Jihyo, the only Running Girl, said.

"This is a Running Man special episode. So Yi Jung personally asked me to send out the message to you." Myuk PD told them.

"I wish I thought of this when I proposed to my wife." Sukjin said.

"Yeah, I didn't even thought about this when I proposed to my wife." Jaesuk said.

"There would be two groups." The PD told them.

"So we have three members for one group?" Gary asked.

"The group of four would be at an advantage." Jongkook declared.

"That's why we have someone else to even the groups!" Myuk PD informed them.

"Oh? A guest?"

All of them immediately looked around. At a far distance, they saw the outline of a man running towards their direction.

"Who?"

"Who is that?"

"L (infinite)? Kim Soo-hyun?"

"Aah!" The seven exclaimed in surprise.

"So Yi Jung-ssi!" They greeted the guest enthusiastically. They all shook hands with him as they welcomed him to the show. Lee Kwangsoo hugged him in a familiar way which caused most of the guys to scowl at him.

"Yah! You're being too close!" Jongkook shouted at him.

"What? I know him! We've met before!" Kwangsoo said defensively.

"Did we?" Yi Jung said jokingly causing everyone but Kwangsoo to laugh. "Yeah, I met him before at the museum last year. They were filming a drama."

All of them nodded in understanding as Kwangsoo boasted, "see? I've met him before!"

"So that was a very heartwarming video, So Yi Jung-ssi!" Yoo Jaesuk commented.

"Thank you. It's my first time in a variety so I'm actually really happy to be here." Yi Jung smiled.

"So why did you pick Running Man to help you?"

"Well, I know Running Man is famous worldwide. I could show everyone watching, even outside South Korea, how much I love Ga Eul." Yi Jung told them earnestly. "And also… Ga Eul's actually a fan of Running Man. Whenever we meet on Sundays, she refuses to miss the show. She's 'oh! It's time for Running Man!' then she immediately turns on the TV. So I've actually watched almost every episode of the show thanks to her. It's an honor to be here." Yi Jung turned to bow at them which surprised the seven who immediately bowed back.

"No, no! It's nice to meet you!" Jaesuk told him.

"Woah, So Yi Jung-ssi! We're really glad to have you as a guest!" Haha said.

"Who does Ga Eul like among the Running Man members?" MC Yoo Jaesuk asked as soon as everything died down.

Yi Jung sighed dramatically. "This guy makes me jealous sometimes. Yah! Haha-hyung!"

Haha smiled sheepishly as everyone laughed at Yi Jung's humor.

"Really? What did she like about Haha?" Jongkook joked.

"Yah, hyung!" Haha complained.

"We're going to let So Yi Jung-ssi pick his team members from here." Myuk PD announced as he offered a container with seven folded sheets of paper. Yi Jung stepped forward and immediately picked three sheets.

"So Yi Jung-ssi, will you please read the names loudly?" The PD asked kindly.

The seven members anticipated for their names to be called out. They fought back their smiles as they watched Yi Jung open the first paper.

"Song Jihyo!" Yi Jung called.

Dissapointed, the guys frowned while Ji Hyo, smiling, went beside Yi Jung.

"Yoo Jaesuk!" Yi Jung called his second member.

"Yeaaaah! Yah, I was picked!" Jaesuk boasted at the other guys. Predictably, he did his 'dance' in front of them which caused everyone to howl with laughter.

"It's that dance again!" Haha shouted.

"Yah! Stop, go back there!" Jongkook tapped his head before pushing him towards Yi Jung.

"Yah! Kim Jongkook!"

"So, Yi Jung-ssi? The third one please." The PD said.

"Lee Kwangsoo."

"Yeees!" Kwangsoo ran towards Yi Jung's direction as his hyungs scowled at him.

"Why must I be always grouped with Kwangsoo?" Jaesuk complained jokingly.

"Hyung…" Kwangsoo pouted.

"Here's your first mission." The PD handed out a Running Man card which Kwangsoo received. "The first team to finish would be at an advantage.

_**Hand out 30 signatures.**_

_**Find your own group's Running Man flag at Gwanghamun.**_

Yi Jung's team changed into blue clothes while the other team changed into red clothes. After changing, they instantly ran towards their assigned van.

"Woah, it's amazing that I have my own nametag." Yi Jung said as soon as his team got in the van. "Can I keep it after this?"

Jaesuk laughed. "Yes, you can keep it! Some guests even keep the Running Man members' nametag!"

"Yeah, I remember when Yonghwa-ssi was a guest? I heard he kept Jongkook-ssi's nametag."

"Yeah, most guests would want to keep Jongkook's nametag as a souvenir."

"Well, I would want his nametag! Do we have ripping nametags today?" Yi Jung asked, showing his competitive nature to them.

The three laughed. "I'd like to see you rip Jongkook-hyung's nametag!" Kwangsoo said with a grin.

"Where is Ga Eul-ssi today?" Song Jihyo asked.

"She's at school. She teaches at Shinhwa elementary." Yi Jung said. "You know, I bet when this episode is broadcasted, Ga Eul would be, 'I still can't believe I was in Running Man!' instead of, 'You're proposal was so sweet!'"

"Woah, you look like you've experienced being in a variety show before. Are you sure this is your first time?" Jihyo asked him.

"Yeah, but I watched Running Man enough that I feel like it's not my first time." Yi Jung said with a smile.

~3

_Red team_

"Yah! We shouldn't let them win! We should win!" Jongkook told them.

"Aaaah, my Jihyo." Gary said referring to his Monday couple girlfriend.

"So Yi Jung-ssi is really nice, don't you think Sukjin-hyung?" Haha said.

"Yah! Yah! Are you even listening to me?" Jongkook shouted.

"It's unfair. I bet they can finish quickly since Yi Jung-ssi is very famous."

~3

_Blue team_

"Yi Jung-ssi would be calling people to use the booth." The PD instructed. "Jihyo-ssi, Jaesuk-ssi, Kwangsoo-ssi will be inside the booth. It is like a free vending machine that would give out Running Man members' signatures. When the customer presses the button under their favourite member, the picture would light up. You would see that inside the booth also."

The blue team were standing at a secluded area around Gwanghamun. They were in front of what looks like a white vending machine which was placed in front of a convenience store.

"Then, if the customer presses my button, I'll give a card with a signature?" Kwangsoo asked.

"If they press the other team's members, then you have to stamp the card with 'out of stock'. You need to give out 30 but it's ten for each member. If one of you has reached ten already, then he should give an 'out of stock' card. You're not allowed to tell them about the mission, So Yi Jung-ssi."

After they got the instructions, Yi Jung set off to find people who would want to use the booth. He found a group of high school girls heading towards the opposite direction and approached them.

"Hey, excuse me." Yi Jung said with a smile. "Hi, I'm So Yi Jung." He shook their hands. "Are you a fan of Running Man?"

"Oh, she's a fan of Song Jihyo." One of the girls pointed to her friend.

"Really?" Yi Jung turned towards the friend. "Can you guys come with me?"

The girls nodded their heads and followed him towards the booth.

"You can use this booth! Choose your favourite Running Man member!" Yi Jung told them. One of the girls, fascinated, pressed Jihyo's button which lit up immediately.

Luckily, Yi Jung saw another one guy passing guy and ran towards him.

"Hey, wait! Excuse me!"

~3

_Red team_

"I've been doing this for the past 10 minutes. No one's listening to me." Sukjin, who was assigned as the one who would call people, said helplessly. Their booth was located in front of a school but people rarely pass by. "I think the students still have classes."

But then, he saw a group of teenagers heading towards the school.

"Ooh! Maybe they're a fan." He ran towards them immediately. "Excuse me. Are you a fan of Running Man?"

"Oh, it's Ji Sukjin from Running Man!" One of them exclaimed.

"Yes! That's me! Are you a fan? Why don't you use the booth?"

~3

_Blue team_

Yi Jung groaned in frustration. He had been calling out people for two hours already. They still needed one signature from Kwangsoo for them to finish.

Then, he saw another group of girls approaching.

"Oh, hey, wait up! Excuse me!" He ran towards them. "Hi, I'm So Yi Jung."

"Aaah! F4!" One of them squealed.

Yi Jung smiled at her. "Yeah, are you a fan of Running Man?"

"Yes, I like Lee Kwangsoo."

"Really?" Yi Jung's eyes lit up. "Why don't you use the booth over there?" He suggested excitedly.

The girls nodded their heads and approached the booth. Kwangsoo's fan pressed his button and a card instantly slipped out. He could hear his teammates celebrating as all of them went outside the booth.

"Yeaaaah! Thank you thank you!" Kwangsoo shook the girls' hands. The girls were so dumbfounded they couldn't say anything else.

"You're the first one to finish so you will receive 80,000won for your next mission."

"Woah, Yi Jung did a good job!" Jaesuk clapped Yi Jung's shoulder as the PD handed out their second mission.

**Go to Hongdae and find the Running Man flag.**

The blue team was the first to arrive at their destination, MiCake. Kwangsoo received the mission card from the PD.

**Using the money you earned, decorate a three-layered 'engagement' cake in two hours.**

"What? Really, our missions get weirder. You make us cook, now you want us to decorate a cake?" Jaesuk whined jokingly.

Behind him, Yi Jung just had to laugh as he turned to the PD. "So this is what it was about when you asked what Ga Eul likes to do!"

"What? What did you say?" Jaesuk asked with a smile.

"Ga Eul likes sweets. She bakes cakes sometimes."

"Yah, this is great. Then you know how to do this?"

Yi Jung fought back his laughter. "No, I have no idea what to do. Usually, I only eat what Ga Eul bakes."

All of them laughed. "We're screwed."

The red team arrived just as the blue team were preparing their decorations.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Haha said.

"Yah, are we making a cake?" Jongkook said as he looked at the other team. They quickly read their mission card and sighed heavily. "We only received 50,000won! Does that make sense? One layer would cost 20,000won already! How do we decorate it with that?"

The blue team, who were waiting for their cakes to finish, were laughing at them. "Yah, Jongkook, just pick the small cakes."

"Jaesuk-hyung, how much did you receive?" Haha asked.

"80,000won." Jaesuk bragged.

"Aah, never mind that. Let's just pick one large one and two smaller ones." Jongkook told them. He went to the racks filled with decorations.

After the two teams settle down by their tables, they started frosting like how the manager told them. Minutes ticked by, both teams were busy concentrating. Yi Jung who just finished putting chocolate decorations on the second layer looked at the other team. He gestured for Kwangsoo to hand him over the icing bag which was still filled with frosting. Yi Jung dabbed frosting on his finger and sneakily went towards the other group's table while his team watched him, laughing quietly.

"Yah, that's not right. You shouldn't put that there." Jongkook scolded Gary. He didn't notice Yi Jung beside him.

"Jongkook-hyung." Yi Jung called, readily pointing the finger with frosting on Jongkook's cheek. Jongkook turned around and everyone immediately laughed. Jongkook could only smile as he wiped off the frosting on his cheek.

"Jongkook-hyung can't yell at Yi Jung-ssi!" Haha laughed as he pointed at him.

Kwangsoo also stood up from his chair after he placed a huge dab of frosting on his palm. He ran to Jongkook, wiped the frosting on his face and immediately ran away before Jongkook could beat him up.

"Yah! Kwangsoo-yah!"

~3

"Time's up!" The PD shouted. "We invited ten special foreign judges to vote which cake is the best."

Smiling, both teams looked at each other's cake as the ten judges arrived. They gave the guests an enthusiastic greeting.

"Woah, daebak." Jihyo said.

"They are foreigners around the area and they said that they were willing to become our judges." The PD gestured for the guests to sit down in front of the cakes. "They will pick which one's the best between A and B and write it down on a piece of paper."

The Running Man members and Yi Jung anxiously waited as each of the judges wrote down the cakes they like. Finally, the last judge put down his vote.

"Okay. We counted and the winner is…" The PD paused for effect. "… Jongkook's team! Yi Jung's team will leave five minutes after Jongkook's team for the next mission." He said as he handed out the mission card.

**Go to Namsan Tower using the cable car and find the Running Man flag**

~3

_Blue team_

"I really hate heights." Jaesuk held onto Kwangsoo's hand, who was also nervously riding the cable car to Namsan tower. Jihyo and Yi Jung, who were both relaxed, laughed at both of them.

"It's not really scary, hyung." Yi Jung told them while smiling. "Open your eyes."

"Yes, oppa. And we're nearly there so you can open your eyes." Jihyo assured them.

As soon as they arrived, the blue team ran out of the cable car. "The red team might be finished by now!"

"I wonder what the mission is."

"Look, over there!"

Seeing the red team already there, Yi Jung sprinted to the flag and received the third mission.

"Since we're around the Namsan tower, this is a lock and key challenge. There are 20 locks on the box rack and on the glass bowl beside it are 100 keys. You need to find the right keys for each lock to get the item you need for the next mission."

"What? 100 keys and 20 locks?" Jaesuk exclaimed incredulously.

"There's no time Jaesuk-hyung! Let's go!" Yi Jung dragged him over to their assigned table.

"How many have you unlocked?" Kwangsoo asked the other group.

"None! This is seriously hard! Really!" Haha answered.

The two teams were concentrating hard for a few minutes. The blue team was successful in unlocking two locks at once. "Jihyo, Yi Jung! Daebak!" Jaesuk exclaimed.

After 30 minutes, the blue team was leading with 19 unlocked locks while the red team had 18 unlocked locks.

"Yes! I unlocked one!" Gary said making it 19-19 for both teams.

The blue team felt pressured. They still had 10 keys to choose from while the other team had 8 keys.

Finally, Yi Jung shouted just as Sukjin unlocked their last lock. "Ah! I did it! I did!"

He picked up the box containing the item. He opened it and saw a gold key inside it.

"Another key?"

"The last mission." Myuk PD said. Yi Jung took the mission card.

**Go to Shinhwa Hotel and find Ga Eul. Take a group picture with her. Bring her to the glass case at Namsan Park using the Namsan stairs. Make her eat a piece of apple as soon as you arrive. **

"So that's why you told me to tell her to meet me there." Yi Jung nodded in understanding.

"We need to use the Namsan stairs?" Haha asked incredulously.

"Yes. After eating the apple, you will see a glass case. Use the key to unlock the door. Then lock Ga Eul inside. Post the group picture on the square board outside the glass case. The first group to post the picture outside the glass case wins."

"Why the Namsan stairs?" Jihyo asked.

"That's where Ga Eul and I became official." Yi Jung informed them with a grin.

~3

The Running Man members without Yi Jung arrived at the Shinhwa Hotel and immediately looked for Ga Eul. The hotel had different restaurants and shops on the ground floor. The blue team did not separate and looked for Ga Eul at restaurants.

"She should be at a restaurant, right? If she's going to meet with Yi Jung." Kwangsoo said as-a-matter-of-factly.

The red team had a different tactic. Jongkook and Haha were looking for her together in shops while Gary and Sukjin looked for her in restaurants.

"Where could she be?"

While Jaesuk searched an Italian restaurant, Jihyo who was outside, then saw a girl in a simple white dress going inside a shoe shop.

"Isn't she Ga Eul?" She pointed for Kwangsoo and Jaesuk to see.

"Let's go see!"

The blue team ran to the shoe shop where only one customer was there looking around.

"Are you Chu Ga Eul-ssi?" Just as Jaesuk asked the girl, Jongkook and Haha arrived.

"Oh! Is Running Man filming here? Jan Di didn't tell me." The girl asked. "Daebak! How did you know my name?"

"So you're Chu Ga Eul-ssi?" Jihyo asked.

"Yes." Ga Eul said, confused.

"Hello, I'm-"

"Song Jihyo-ssi. Haha-ssi. Jaesuk-ssi. Jongkook-ssi."

"Wow, you really are a fan of Running Man." Kwangsoo said, grinning.

"Why-?"

"Will you come with us?" Jihyo asked kindly.

"No! Come with us!" Haha said.

"I always wanted your autograph, Haha-ssi." Ga Eul laughed.

"I'll give you a lot of autographs if you come with us! 100 autographs if you want!"

"Take a picture with us Ga Eul-ssi!" Jaesuk told her after he gave the camera to the shop manager.

"Eh? What happened?"

"Just one picture, eh?" Jihyo told her.

"Quickly! Take the picture please!" Kwangsoo said desperately as he tried to push Jongkook and Haha away.

As soon as the picture was taken, Kwangsoo picked up Ga Eul and brought her on his shoulder while Jaesuk took the camera from the manager.

"Yah! Yah! How can you kidnap her?!" Haha and Jongkook exclaimed as they ran after them.

Ga Eul screamed. "What's happening? Hey!"

Kwangsoo didn't stop running even after they got out of the hotel. He ran towards the Namsan stairs which was just across the street.

"Go go! Be careful!" Jaesuk said behind them.

"Yah! Jihyo-yah! I can't believe you guys!" Jongkook said. All the red team members were chasing after them.

~3

_Ga Eul-yang..._

Out of breath, Kwangsoo, with Ga Eul on his back, finally arrived at the Namsan Park. He carefully put down Ga Eul and lie down.

"Kwangsoo! Quickly stand up! This isn't time for lying down!" Jaesuk dragged him to the Running Man flag where Dongwan FD was waiting in a witch costume with an apple on his hand.

_Thank you for protecting me. I will try and protect you just as much. You are the greatest thing that has happened to my life. _

Jihyo, who was gently dragging Ga Eul with her, stopped in front of Dongwan.

"Ga Eul-ssi, eat this please." Jaesuk said.

"I still don't know what's happening." Ga Eul laughed. "I've been dragged to Namsan Park without knowing what's going on. Is this a mission? Why me?"

"Kwangsoo! Unlock the glass door! Bring the picture!" Jihyo pushed Kwangsoo just as the red team arrived.

"Yah!"

_When I'm with you, I can be myself. You accept me the way I am. _

"Ga Eul-ssi, a picture with us please!" Haha gave the camera to his VJ. He readied himself but the red team stopped him.

"Just eat this please!" Jaesuk said.

Both teams fought and pushed each other aside. In the midst of confusion, Ga Eul took a piece of apple and ate it. Jihyo saw this and immediately dragged her to the glass door.

"Sorry, sorry, we just need to lock you in there! There's a letter waiting for you from Yi Jung!"

Ga Eul stopped walking when she heard her boyfriend's name. "Yi Jung? A letter?"

"Yes!" Kwangsoo gently pushed her.

_When the raindrops come tumbling, remember you're the one who can fill the world with sunshine. My world._

With the help of Jihyo, Kwangsoo successfully locked Ga Eul inside. Jihyo posted the picture on the square board. They heard a bell. The game is over.

"Okay! The blue team wins!" The PD said. "You receive a gold lock and key!"

~3

Ga Eul was confused. What had just happened? She was currently locked in a glass case. With a letter from Yi Jung in her hands.

Where was Yi Jung? And what did this have to do with him?

_I hope you are as happy with me as I am with you. I love you._

The most bizarre thing was, the seven Running Man members were involved in this. Why?

_And if you let me, I will love you for the rest of our lives._

Just as she read the last lines from Yi Jung's letter, tears started forming on her face. She heard the door squeak as she wiped the tears flowing down her face.

"Will you marry me?"

Ga Eul lifted her head to find Yi Jung already kneeling down in front of her, presenting a beautiful diamond ring.

Yi Jung touched her cheek with a smile on his face. "Why are you crying?"

"Yah, you're an idiot." Ga Eul accused. She grabbed him by the collar as she gently crashed her lips onto him. "Of course, I'll marry you."


End file.
